A Whole New World
by Banshee Wolf
Summary: This is the story of a little white kitten that gets separated from her mother. She is taken in by the Junk Yard Tribe but has an issue - she's deaf! Follow Victoria as she gets to know the tribe, falls in love, and overcomes heartache. Mistoria. Rated T for now.
1. Chapter One

**Authors Notes:**

 **1) In this story, I'm playing off of the theory that Victoria is actually deaf (I've read that theory multiple places), since white cats with blue eyes are often deaf (certainly not all of them), and in the plays Victoria has no speaking lines and is rarely seen actually singing. However, in this work she can read lips (I mean. Cats have lips right? Lol) and talk alright with practice. Idk. I just think it is interesting and I want to see where it goes.**

 **2) I am...a bit odd. I write all of my fan fictions with the following theory - The Junk Yard is a magical place where cats become the humanoid forms from the play. Outside of the junk yard they are all just regular cats. Read my previous fic "Do I Look Like A Junk Yard Cat to You?" If you need an example.**

 **3) Mistoffolees is actually different from Quaxo. Kind of like Hulk is to Banner. Mistoffolees is the kick-ass and take names alter ego of Quaxo. Again, see before mentioned fan fiction if this confuses you.**

 **4) MISTORIA. Misto/Victoria all the way. Because there is no other couple in all other works of fiction that I ship as much as these two.**

 **5) I have 6 Chapters completed, 7 is almost done. I plan to upload at least once a week.**

 **7) I do not own the characters or personalities. Just the general story line.**

 **And without further ado - Chapter One! Everyone please enjoy and review if you fancy.**

[GRIZZABELLA]

A group of three cats could be seen dashing down the back alley ways of London as the sun began to set. This group of cats was led by an older mother. Her coat was torn on one side from a recent incident with a car, and long since stained with sand and dirt and dust that one accumulates after a lifetime on the streets. But despite all of this, it was easy to see that at one point in her life she had been quite lovely.

The other two cats in the group were her kittens. Tumblebrutus, the oldest of the two and the protective older brother, was white with thick brown stripes and patches on his face. The youngest of the two kittens was a completely white female. Victoria didn't have any other color to be seen, except for her eyes which were a brilliant shade of blue.

The three felines were being pursued this evening. They had ventured into the wrong canine's alley and tried to steal a meal from some dumpsters. They hadn't done this on purpose of course…they had simply been trying to find a meal, and didn't know the Pollicle lived there...but these things do happen. This particular Pollicle had wasted no time attacking these three cats, and soon other Pollicles had joined the chase.

And so Grizzabella was at a loss as for what to do. She stole a quick glance at her two kittens as they rounded a corner and climbed a chain link fence. Being cats they easily landed on the ground on the other side and Grizzabella sighed angrily as she looked back to see the Pollicles also climbing up the fence. It would take them slightly longer, and she knew this was her chance. She pulled her two kittens around the corner, and came to a stop.

She looked at Victoria, and made sure that the kitten was paying attention. She pointed to a dumpster, "Stay there until we come back. You'll be safe."

Then she turned to Tumblebrutus, "Come on. We have to get them to split up. When they come around that corner, you go down seventh into the park. Climb up a tree and they'll give up eventually."

The white and brown kitten, who really was only barely a kitten anymore as he was almost a full grown adult, nodded, "What are you going to do?"

She gave a shrug, "Something similar in the opposite direction. Come back here once they leave, we'll need to retrieve Victoria."

That was all there was time for, the Pollicles were charging again, and Grizzabella risked a quick glance at the dumpster, satisfied to see that Victoria was nowhere to be seen, and took off. With one glance back she had seen that her plan had worked. Half of the pack had taken off after Tumble, the other half were close on her tail. But she was in luck, the park was coming into view, and while it was a small one, there were plenty of trees large enough for her to escape the howling dogs behind her.

She sat there for a good fifteen minutes as the Pollicles remained gathered around the tree, barking up at her and growling and snarling. Finally they left, and slowly and cautiously Grizzabella made her way down from the tree. She made her way back to the alley way, albeit rather slowly as she was growing tired, and turned the corner to see the dumpster sitting there where she'd left it. With a smile she moved towards it, and climbed up on the trash cans that were next to it, and peered down.

All at once the smile vanished. Victoria was nowhere to be seen, and even aside from that, all of the trash was gone. Apparently, in the thirty minutes that she had been gone, the truck had come and taken the trash. Victoria would never have known it was even coming. She was still staring down into the empty dumpster when she heard the voice behind her. "Mother?"

She turned around to see Tumblebrutus standing in the center of the alley. He was watching her with his head slightly tilted, "Mother, what's wrong?"

She sighed, "She's gone. It's all gone. The trash truck must have come while we were gone."

Tumblebrutus paled as she spoke, and jumped up to see for himself. "Mother, she never would have heard it coming! I saw the truck going down the street on my way back, but I didn't see where it went. Come on, maybe we can find it!"

"Tumble!" She called to him as he jumped down from the dumpster, "Tumble there is no use. We don't know where it went, or where to start looking. I'm tired. Besides, it's late. This was probably the trucks last stop on its route, it's probably half way to the junk yard by now." She saw Tumblebrutus' eyes widen at the possibility and she added quickly, "Not THAT junkyard. There is more than one in the city you know?"

Tumble sighed, "Well we can't just give up! She's probably scared and needs us! I'm not giving up"

"Tumblebrutus!" She called to him once more, but he shook his head, "Mother, I know you are tired, but I can't give up. She's deaf, she won't be ok in the city for so long on her own. Pollicles could sneak up on her, or she could be hit by a car…"

Grizzabella nodded. She understood, he would not give up until he had found her, or at least tried. Without another word he was gone, disappeared around the corner in the direction that he had come from only moments ago. She sighed as she sat down, leaning one side against the cold brick wall. She was tired. She wasn't as young as she used to be and her age was showing.

She wondered now about what had happened to her little Victoria. If the kitten had been caught off guard by the dump truck, then surely all was lost. Dump trucks were constantly compacting the trash and Bella saw little hope that Victoria could have escaped it…but she hadn't wanted to tell Tumble that. And even if she hadn't been crushed, the truck was probably dumping its load in a land fill, and there were several along the outskirts of the city.

But Grizzabella had a thought. What if Victoria had not only escaped the compactor, but also the truck itself? The chances were slim, very slim, but possible. Victoria, while still young, was not exactly a helpless kitten. She was several months old now, and if Grizzabella had done anything right then Victoria would be able to survive on her own.

Except that she was deaf, that was a major game changer. It had not taken Grizzabella long at all to realize that her daughter was deaf, but they had been working on it, training so to speak. Victoria could "read" basic words if you spoke directly to her, words like food, mouse, water, come, stay, name and even more complex words if you were slow about it. And she could speak to, of course it was slightly slurred as she couldn't hear to pronounce things correctly. But she could say her name, and her brother's name (that had taken a lot of work to nail down) and several other simple phrases. Grizzabella knew that as her daughter grew older and practiced, she may be able to speak as well as any cat…that was, of course, if Victoria had survived the night.


	2. Chapter Two

**Author's Notes: So here is Chapter Two. Don't worry, things start to pick up a little more next chapter, and they get longer too. Hope you all are enjoying it so far.**

[VICTORIA]

Sudden movement caused Victoria to jerk awake. The truck she had made her temporary shelter had apparently roared to life, the only evidence of this to the white cat was that there was now a constant rumble and vibrating. A slight forward motion was enough to reiterate her hypothesis, and without a second to lose she jumped hurriedly down from the wheel she had been curled up on and dashed under the next car.

The entire previous night had been a nightmare from hell, and from the looks of things it wasn't about to get any better. The evening had started out like any other, the three of them rummaging around in the trash outside some restaurants. But then suddenly everything had gone crazy. This huge Pollicle had appeared out of nowhere and had sent the three felines running for their lives. Shortly after that, the large Pollicle was joined by several other large canines, and the chase had lasted forever…at least it seemed that way to Victoria.

Her mother must have gotten frustrated with her, which was understandable, it's difficult to give direction to someone who has to be looking right at you in order to understand anything you say. A simply yelled, "Come on, this way!" before turning left simply wouldn't do. Victoria had to be pulled along, or pushed in some cases, and she could see how it would be frustrating. So she really couldn't blame her mother for having her hide in the dumpster, and hide she had. She had buried herself so far down in the garbage and junk that she had been sitting on the bottom of the large metal dumpster.

And then the thing had started to shake. At first she thought it was some horrible earthshake or something, But then she had felt the thing lift off the ground and start to tilt forward, and then she'd been tumbling. She knew instantly what was happening, she had seen it a few times in the past, and Mother had explained it. When the tumbling came to a stop she looked up to see the dumpster being lifted away from the truck as the walls started to compact. The good thing about being at the bottom of the dumpster, was that now she was at the top of the pile, and was easily able to climb up and out of the truck before the compactor was able to crush her. Adrenaline pumped through her veins now, and it pushed her forwards and out of the alley. She was running blindly now, with no idea of what direction she was headed in, or where she was. All that she was aware of was the beating of her heart and the rain that had started to bare down on her from above.

When she had finally come to a stop, she was in a completely unfamiliar area and it was pouring down rain. She was cold, and wet, and considerably frightened. After a few moments debate she had found a parking garage that was mostly empty except for a few cars, so without a whole lot of hesitation she crawled over and jumped up onto the wheel of a truck to curl up for the night.

Now she was walking aimlessly down a sidewalk, and the daylight had brought no new clues as to where she was. This was not a part of the city that she had been in before, in fact, it was almost as if she was coming out of the city. Buildings were further apart, there were many more trees than she'd ever seen, even at the park. Yes, she was very far away from home indeed...and she didn't know what to do now.

She took a final look at her current surroundings. Well, she certainly wasn't going to get back to her mother by going further out of town. That much she knew for sure. So she turned around, but she didn't know which direction to go. After a few moments debate, she decided it would be safer to just go back the way she'd come. But, she remembered taking many turns last night. They had been dictated by flashing lights, or the two leggeds, or anything else that might have spooked her. She couldn't possibly remember all of them. But she knew she had to try. She'd never get anywhere just sitting around feeling sorry for herself.

So she walked. She'd been walking for quite a while, and along the same street, when she came across something she'd never really seen before. Well, at least not up close. She lowered her head and sniffed at the thick metal rail. It ran along the ground, as far as she could see, and when she turned the opposite direction, it again went as far as she could see. And there was another one! Only a few feet away, so there were two of them. Side by side. And they were connected by wooden planks.

They were warm from the sunlight, and it was kind of cold since it had been raining for most of the afternoon, the sun had only just begun to show itself from behind the dark clouds. But the rails...for some reason Victoria found them endlessly entertaining, so she decided to follow them. And so she climbed up on the first one and began walking on it, towards the city of course. It seemed to go at least part way in the direction she was going.

And so she walked. She had been walking on the tracks for a good hour or so, when suddenly she noticed the slightest vibrations coming from the rail. Well, this was new. She wondered what was causing it. It hadn't been doing that before. She stopped walking, and began looking at the rail, half expecting it to jump up and bite her or something. Obviously that didn't happen, but the vibrations grew more intense. They were actually shaking her now, and she had to work to maintain her balance.

Suddenly there was a large shadow over her and something hit her, hard, sending her flying off of the tracks and into darkness.


	3. Chapter Three

**Author's Note:** So - how long has it been since I posted to this? A year right? Gees - I am sorry. I had this thing almost complete, but then my tablet crashed that I'd been working on this from and ALL my work was lost. I have spent the last year trying to get all that work back - and I finally did! So, I'm SO sorry for the delay, I'll get back to work on it, you won't have to wait a full year for the next update - I promise! Next chapter is already to be posted lol

Anyways - here is the next chapter! I'll post the next one in a couple days probably, I need to reread it and possibly edit.

[[Quaxo]]

It had been a long day at the junk yard. Macavity had tried a hit at the ball the other night, and the entire tribe had been on guard ever since. But, it was Quaxo's day off, and the sleek black cat was walking along a fence near the train tracks. This was one of his favorite places to be, especially once the daylight hours started to wean, as they were now. It wouldn't be long until the sun set completely. But he loved sitting on top of the fence and watching the trains pass. Occasionally he would catch a glimpse of Skimbleshanks, but that wasn't terribly often...since he was usually along the freight trains at the station chasing mice.

Quaxo had been about to head home for the evening when a white...something...in the distance caught his attention. It seemed to be walking along the tracks...obviously not a good plan. So Quaxo decided he'd better wait till the thing got closer so that he could explain...it wasn't wise to travel ON the tracks...along them? Maybe...but certainly not on them. That was just asking for trouble.

As the white blip grew closer, Quaxo saw that it was a cat. No, a kitten, only a few months younger than himself. She'd be an adult by the next jellicle ball. That is if she made it that long. Walking along the tracks wasn't a good start. And so he called out, "Hey!"

She made no notice of him, in fact seemed to have not heard him at all. He sighed, surely he'd been in hearing range? He stood up to jump down when he heard it. The whistle. It was down the line, but not far. It would be here in moments. He looked towards the kitten, who again seemed oblivious. "HEY!"

Still nothing. Quaxo groaned. He really didn't want to play chicken with a train, it was a dangerous game. Another glance at the white kitten showed that it had noticed the vibrations in the tracks. Well, that was something at least. But it wasn't bothering to look up to see what was causing them. If he didn't do something that kitten was going to be rail kill. "Damn it."

He jumped down and moved a little closer to the tracks. "Hey! You!"

Nothing. The train was getting closer, it was in sight now, and it was moving fast. He only had moments, no, seconds to act. If he was going to do something, he had to do it now. And obviously he was, he couldn't let that kitten die. And so he ran. He vaguely heard someone shouting his name, probably Munkustrap, but he paid it no attention.

Full speed he ran towards the track shouting the whole way, but the kitten was oblivious to everything except the vibrations. How could she not look up and see the train!? The train was almost on her now, only yards away, but he was closer. He slammed into her at full speed, sending her flying out of the way, and he crossed the tracks just as the engine roared past. He almost got caught up in the gust of wind that the speed caused. He stood there, watching as the train roared past, and looked over to the white kitten.

Up close now he could see it was a girl. He snorted. Stupid girl. Of course it would be a girl. A boy would be much smarter than to walk along the tracks. She was also unconscious. Perhaps he had hit her too hard? No, if he hadn't she wouldn't have been clear of the train. He'd had no choice. He felt a little bad, but only a little. He'd saved her life after all.

Behind him he heard the train move on and then it was over, and Munkustrap was running across the tracks. "Quaxo! You idiot! You could have been killed! What were you thinking!?"

He reached where Quaxo stood and saw the white kitten, apparently for the first time. "What the -...who is that?"

Quaxo only shrugged, "Not sure. She was walking along the tracks, clearly had never seen a train before."

Munkustrap sighed. He understood now, and could hardly scold Quaxo for saving a life. "Are you alright though? That was a close call...I swore I was going to cross the tracks and find you lifeless."

Quaxo only smirked, "Yeah, I'm fine. But what are we gonna do with her?"

Munkustrap hesitated, flicking his tail back and forth as he thought. "Her mother surely is missing her. We'll have to take her back to the Junk Yard. Jenny can look her over, make sure she's alright, and then we'll find out who she is and help her find her family."

Munkustrap then moved over and picked up the white kitten by the scruff of her neck, and nodded towards the Junk Yard. Quaxo nodded, and together they made their way home.


End file.
